User talk:DinoSlider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Buffybot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Paul730 (Talk) 15:13, September 11, 2010 Galaxy Quest I hadn't thought it was, but after looking it up online it appears as though it is. My mistake, I'll fix it.--OzzMan 06:34, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Great job! I just wanted to point out that you've done a great job here. I haven't been around in a few months and was afraid what I would find but its been a pleasant surprise. As the only Bureaucrat I'm elevating you to Administrator. http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListGroupRights. There you can see your new rights. Keep up the good work!.--Gonzalo84 00:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks! I'll try not to disappoint. DinoSlider 00:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) re: in the dark "In the Dark" I watched the ep again and you were right. Though he discusses the concept, he never mentioned the name. I guess I just thought he did. I'm gonna delete it if you haven't already. Good lookin' out and thank you. Vampire Hub! Hey Dino Slider! My name is Kate and I work for Wikia! I wanted to let you know about a "vampire project" I've been interested in. I would like to create a footer for major Vampire Wikis like True Blood, Buffy, Twilight, Vampire Diaries (and others) that all the vampire wikis can place at the bottom of the mainpage to create a sort of "vampire community." The footer would just have links to all the vampire wikis in one convenient location. I've ran it by the admin on Vampires Wiki: http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and he seems interested in the idea. I'll be talking to admins for the above wikis and I would love it if you guys were up for it. I would just create a simple template for the footer and give you the code if you like (or I can place it on the page also). I got the idea from the Anime/Manga community who utilizes for all their wikis and it works really well for them. The superhero/comics wikis do it as well. Let me know if you're interested or if you have any questions! Kate.moon 23:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Category help Hello can you explain me how to create a category? :First of all, please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). For help with categories, try the . You should be able to add a new category by adding it to a page just like existing ones. Let me know if you need further help. DinoSlider 01:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) hello Warren Mears is a Zombie in season 8, no ? Buffy is a primal in "Beer Bad" Richard Straley and the Ano-Movic clan are man-eaters because they have for rite to eat the brain of the previous husband. Hey! Ive just joined this site, its totally awesome!!! :) I come from New Zealand, what about you? I love your articles, they are very interesting. Im a huge Buffy fan, so i was wondering maybe sometime we could have a chat about it, you see theres not many Buffy fans down here. lol. thanks. Hello, I have been looking for bloopers and continuity errors that may have been missed from season 3 of angel and season 6 of buffy onward. Hi me again... Also I have already posted 2 goofs that I had seen and that had not been posted so I created a profile and posted them. hello Hi! I'm a new user, and have been getting my feet wet editing (mainly) typos and run-on sentences. Lol. I'm new to the whole wiki "scene", and i thought i'd get started with a subject i love, the buffyverse! I'm looking foward to doing what I can to help the site out, and just wanted to say greetings. Just out of curiousity, are you an administrator? As I said, I'm new to these type of sites, and I don't know how the site works, as far as moderation and such works. Is there a FAQ link that I should read to familiarize myself with? Thank you! Fiveby5 03:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, new user here Hi, I'm new to the Buffy wiki and you seem to have a pretty good grasp on what you're doing. So I have a question that I'm hoping you can answer. How do you add a reference? I was just editing the Willow Rosenberg page - Relationships section and I referenced a few episodes and had to type the full episode name as the link, rather than link it to the references below. I tried to add the episodes as a link in the references, but I couldn't figure that out either. Any help you can give me would be appreciated! Thanks. :Welcome to the wiki, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~). To add a reference, you'll need to switch to Source Mode (the button on the top right will toggle that on or off). The use the tag to inset a reference. For example, "Beer Bad" When an article has more than one reference from the source, you should add a name so they sort together in the reference list. For example, the first reference would be "Beer Bad" and all subsequent references would be :DinoSlider 01:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Profile Questions Why (and how) did you change my Profile? [[User:Kamila 064|''Ka''mila_064]] 09:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I have been going through the entire site cleaning up broken links. Your page had several, so I corrected them. I meant no offense. I noticed that you added the cquote template back. Did you realize that it is a Wikipedia template that doesn't exist on this site? DinoSlider 10:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I know that only Wikipedia and some comic wiki's are the only ones that use template's for bigger ". ::But sometimes I use my profile as some sort of note blok for things that are important to me and that I forget often, like how to make color template's and or < "small" > template's. ::PS Thank you for telling me about why you changed the other Things, =) although I would have wanted to know that before hand, anyway have a good day. [[User:Kamila 064|''Ka''mila_064]] 12:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::If that is the case, may I suggest that you surround your notes with the tag. That way it won't show up on the reports as a broken link. As of now, your page is back on the report. DinoSlider 23:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll do that, Ones again Thank you, for telling me how to do template nowiki and why you did that other stuff. :::I hope you'll have a good day D.S. [[User:Kamila 064|''Ka''mila_064]] 16:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) No red links ? Hi! I've just noticed that you've removed two red links at the Colin article. I am just curious: Shouldn't there be red links so that someone can write an article about a frequent stuntman who worked on several episodes? Why have you removed the links? Thanks. --Tom 05:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, I do not believe there needs to be an article about this individual. There are already way too many articles about real life individuals which simply read "Person A played character B on Buffy." To further the problem, any more information starts to get less relevant and would be better served by a link to imdb or wikipedia. Other than the main players, I would discourage anyone from creating such articles when there is so much more work that needs to be done on the site. DinoSlider 23:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello everyone:) Hello fellow Buffyverse fans:). I'm grateful for the insight and obvious care and devotion that goes into this wiki. I have been reading every episode summery while watching Buffy and enjoy the details. I hope to contribute when I can :)LepkiLuvsBuffy 05:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you:) DinoSlider, I want to thank-you for the edits you have done to mine. I am new to this wiki, and appreciate the help, I certainly hope my contribution will be an asset here , and I would like feedback on my edits and suggestions on how I might improve them. Thanking you again:) Lepiki LepkiLuvsBuffy 07:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Categories purge I'd appreciate your help in purging these new categories. I don't know how to create bots, do you?--Gonzalo84 22:07, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :No, I don't know how, but I actually started looking into how to write one because of this incident. I'll let you know if I figure it out. DinoSlider 02:31, September 14, 2011 (UTC)